


Catching On

by Verecunda



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: D/s play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Elagabalus' pranks gets away from him, in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the _Horrible Histories_ books or TV series.
> 
> A/N: Written for the HH anon meme on LJ.

“I can’t bloody believe you!”

Elagabalus chortled at the look on Hierocles’ face. “ _Huhuhuh_ \- I know! I’m so _random_!”

“This isn’t funny,” Hierocles snapped. “What were you thinking? Zoticus! Of all people...”

“Nothing actually, _literally_ happened.”

“Nothing _happened_?” Hierocles was well vexed. “I saw you, Varius! You and him!”

Uh-oh. Hierocles only ever used his real name when he was really, _really_ serious. He obviously hadn’t caught up with his one yet.

“That was the whole _point_ ,” said Elagabalus. “You were _meant_ to see us. That was the _joke_. _Huhuh_.”

“What?” 

Hierocles’ voice was deadpan, and it took Elagabalus by surprise. He’d better explain.

“Yeah, I made it so you’d walk in on us and think we were getting it on.” He tried to keep a straight face, but it was too funny. He couldn’t. “How mad am I? _How mad am I?_ ” He burst out laughing again. “ _Huhuhuh_...”

But Hierocles was shaking his head. “That’s wrong,” he said. “That’s wrong, even for you.”

Elagabalus stopped laughing. This wasn’t going the way he’d thought it would. He was used to being the only one who laughed at his jokes, and he didn’t really mind that. As long as _he_ thought it was funny, that was the important thing. Now, for the first time in, like, _ever_ , he was beginning to wonder if he’d maybe crossed the line. He’d thought Hierocles would’ve cooled down and seen the funny side by _now_. He hadn’t meant for him to get angry... okay, well, he _had_. But only a bit angry, and a bit jealous. Not seriously pissed off.

“Oh, c’mon, Hierocles! It was just a bit of fun!”

Hierocles glared at him. “You know what? I think I’m going to sleep in my own room tonight.”

He tried to push past, but Elagabalus slid in front of him, putting himself between Hierocles and the door. “ _Really_ wouldn’t do that if I was you...”

“What?” Hierocles stopped in surprise. “Why n-? _Oh_.” He took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a major headache coming on. “You put a lion in my room, didn’t you?”

“ _Huhuh_. Yeah.” He pushed himself away from the door and slipped his arms round Hierocles’ neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. “C’mon, Hierocles,” he purred. “You know I love you, man. It was just a prank.” He kissed him again. “I’ll make it up to ya, how’s that sound? Anything you want, I’ll do it...”

Hierocles suddenly tensed, and for a split second Elagabalus wondered if that had somehow pissed him off even more, but then Hierocles said, in a low, husky voice, “Anything?”

And, _oh gods_ , that voice went straight to Elagabalus’ cock. He glanced up, just enough to see that Hierocles’ grey eyes had darkened. They burned into Elagabalus’ own, transfixing him.

“Varius,” Hierocles said, softly compelling. “Answer me.”

Elagabalus only just bit back a groan. He didn’t even recognise his own voice as he breathed, “Anything.”

Something flared in Hierocles’ eyes. Suddenly, he crowded Elagabalus against the door, bringing up his wrists and pinning them on either side of his head. His whole body pressed against Elagabalus’, and Elagabalus could feel the heat of his skin through the wool of his tunic. He wriggled, trying to get closer.

Hierocles leaned in, agonisingly slow. Elagabalus closed his eyes, his lips parting in anticipation as he felt the warmth of Hierocles’ breath against them. _So close_...

Then, just like that, the warmth was gone, and Elagabalus gave a startled moan. He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion, but he didn’t have any time to think before the warmth returned, ghosting against the shell of his ear, Hierocles’ lips barely brushing the sensitive skin as he whispered, “Get undressed.”

Elagabalus couldn’t help it. He moaned. This wasn’t what he’d originally planned. His original plan was for Hierocles, once he’d had time to cool down and laugh about it, to “punish” him by throwing him down on the bed and ravishing him. He was well sexy when he was being rough with him. But now Elagabalus’ plan had somehow got away from him. He wasn’t in control any more, and he was entirely at Hierocles’ mercy. 

And - oh gods - that thought was even better than anything he could’ve thought up.

Hierocles took him by the shoulders, fingers digging into his skin just enough to send a tingle through Elagabalus’ arms as he was led across the room towards the nearest couch. Then, suddenly, Hierocles was gone. Elagabalus’ eyes flew open at once, just in time to see Hierocles sitting down on the edge of the couch, leaving him standing there on the floor.

Hierocles looked up, and his eyes met Elagabalus’. Intent. Expectant. And for the life of him, Elagabalus couldn’t have looked away, even if he’d wanted to.

“The wreath first.”

Hierocles’ voice was soft, and it curled around Elagabalus, dark and silky and totally irresistible, sending a shiver right through his body. His hands were trembling as they came up to take the golden laurel wreath off his head before letting it fall to the floor. It rang against the mosaic tiles, but he barely even heard it over the rush of blood in his ears.

“Now the rest.” Hierocles didn’t take his eyes away from him once.

_Oh, El-Gabal._ This was really happening. Elagabalus let out a very weak “ _huhuh_ ” before doing as he was told.

Toga first. His hands were still shaky, and they fumbled a bit as he unravelled the heavy thing from around him. The scratchy, over-embroidered fabric unfurled and fell to pool around his ankles. Now the tunic. He wanted to just rip it off, but somehow he managed to take it slow as he pulled it over his head and let it join the toga on the floor, leaving him naked and flushed in front of Hierocles.

Hierocles’ gaze held him for a heartbeat, before slowly sliding down, his eyes taking in every inch of newly exposed skin. Elagabalus felt it as physically as if Hierocles had run a hand down the length of his body. His skin burned, his nipples tautening, his cock already half-hard.

For a long time, Hierocles didn’t move, didn’t even say anything. He just looked at Elagabalus, drinking him in, his eyes dark with desire. And it was all Elagabalus could do to stand there, naked in a way he’d never felt before, waiting for his next order...

Finally, Hierocles stood. He paced across the floor, never once taking his eyes from Elagabalus’. He was close now, nearly close enough to reach out and touch, and Elagabalus instinctively leaned in towards him.

Mistake. Hierocles stopped short, just out of arm’s reach.

“I don’t think you understand how this works, Varius.” His voice was so low and soft, command and humour winding together in a way that had Elagabalus trembling and aching hot and cold all at once. “No touching unless I say so.”

Elagabalus bit his lip against the groan that threatened to escape. That, or the sudden urge to beg Hierocles to have mercy on him and just touch him.

“Yes, Hierocles,” he whispered. Then, using a word that he’d hardly ever used before, he added, “I’m sorry.”

Hierocles reached out, fingertips brushing his hair before sliding lightly down the curve of his cheek and taking his chin, tilting it up very slightly.

“That’s better.” He smiled, and his thumb stroked Elagabalus’ chin. “Now. Onto the bed.”

Elagabalus’ breath left him in a rush. Just that short, soft order was enough to have his pulse pounding. He nodded; then, slowly, he began to step back towards the bed. His knees were shaky under him, and when they hit the edge of the bed, he sat down at once. Hierocles followed him across the room, eyes still fixed on him. Slowly, trying to keep his movements sort of seductive, Elagabalus stretched himself out across the bed under Hierocles’ gaze.

“Hands above your head.”

Dizzied by a fierce thrill of lust, Elagabalus obeyed, sliding his arms up until his hands rested above his head on the cushions, loosely folded together. He glanced up at Hierocles from under his eyelids, almost pleading. Here he was, laid out for him, completely and utterly his. Surely Hierocles couldn’t make him wait much more.

But Hierocles still didn’t even try to touch him. Instead he reached down and unbelted his tunic. Then, slowly, deliberately, he pulled the tunic over his head and let it drop to the floor with the belt before kicking them aside. Elagabalus almost forgot to breathe. Hierocles was well fit, he’d always thought so. Naked, he was all broad shoulders and lean muscle, his cock hard against his stomach. The sight of it sent another flush of arousal through Elagabalus’ body, and he felt his own cock ache in response, his desperation building.

But Hierocles wasn’t done yet. With one unhurried movement, he reached behind his head and undid the tie that held back his blond hair, shaking it loose so it fell to his shoulders in an unruly tumble. His hair was the first thing that Elagabalus had ever noticed about him, and he felt the familiar overwhelming urge to sink his hands into it. Above his head, his fingers gave an instinctive twitch. It was a tiny gesture, but Hierocles still saw it, and a slow smile appeared on his lips, as if he’d guessed exactly what Elagabalus was thinking.

“Something you want, Varius?”

_You_ , Elagabalus thought deliriously. _Now._ But he didn’t say it. Not yet. He had the sense that when Hierocles wanted him to beg, he’d tell him. For now, he was going to draw it out for them both, and Elagabalus couldn’t decide if he loved him or hated him for it.

Hierocles rounded the bed and sat on the edge, just too far away for skin to touch skin. He reached out and stroked Elagabalus’ cheek lightly. It was barely even a feather-touch, but it still seared straight through Elagabalus’ nerves.

“Now,” Hierocles murmured, as if to himself, “what am I going to do with you?”

Elagabalus shuddered, and he just managed to gasp out, “Anything, Hierocles, anything you want.”

The heat in Hierocles’ eyes intensified. At that he stopped stroking Elagabalus’ cheek, drawing his hand away before leaning over him, still not close enough to touch, but enough to let Elagabalus feel a fleeting trace of heat from his skin. Elagabalus’ first impulse was to arch into it, but he forced himself to stay still and lie flat against the sheets, closing his eyes and clenching his hands together, waiting...

He felt the mattress shift, the ropes under it creaking as Hierocles climbed further onto the bed, moving over him, his legs straddling Elagabalus’ own and his hands supporting him on either side of Elagabalus’ head. He was so close now, Elagabalus could feel it; there was probably only a sliver of space between their bodies now. He felt the tip of Hierocles’ cock brush against his thigh, almost teasing. The temptation to just arch up and meet him was driving him mad...

“Are you going to be good for me, Varius?” Hierocles asked softly, cutting across that thought. Oh gods, his mouth was right next to Elagabalus’ ear. Elagabalus whimpered and twisted his hands together above his head to prevent him doing something that would get him tortured even more.

“Are you?” Hierocles murmured again, and his lips brushed ever so lightly against the soft skin just beneath Elagabalus’ ear, the ends of his hair tickling his skin. 

Elagabalus caught his breath and nodded.

Hierocles’ lips moved down the length of his neck and over his shoulder. Elagabalus groaned faintly, but somehow managed to keep himself still. Keep still, do as he was told, and maybe Hierocles would finally, _finally_ reward him for it.

But then Hierocles leaned back, his hands smoothing down Elagabalus’ chest before circling one nipple with the tips of his fingers. Elagabalus gasped, his whole body going tense. His eyes opened and he saw Hierocles quirk an eyebrow at him, before lowering his head and putting his mouth where his fingers had teased. His tongue moved over Elagabalus’ nipple, hot and wet. Elagabalus whined through clenched teeth, wanting to clutch at Hierocles’ hair, but knowing that if he did, Hierocles would probably never let him come.

Hierocles’ fingers drifted down his chest, moving out to trace his ribs, then sweeping down over his waist. Quick, sure strokes, firm enough to send the heat spreading beneath Elagabalus’ skin, but gone almost before he had a chance to savour it, moving lower and lower all the time. Elagabalus clamped down on another groan and offered a silent prayer to El-Gabal, though he wasn’t really sure what he was praying.

Then Hierocles shifted backwards, and Elagabalus gave a disappointed groan at the loss, but he forgot that instantly as Hierocles’ hands continued their path down his body, brushing over his stomach, before going even lower. Elagabalus went totally still, his cock aching with anticipation. _Finally_...

But Hierocles completely ignored his cock, even though it was _right there_ , practically begging for his attention. Instead, his fingers slid down, gently parting Elagabalus’ thighs, running along the tender skin on the inside as he slipped between them. The noise that Elagabalus made could only be described as a _sob_ , frustration and ecstasy coiling tightly together inside him until he thought he’d snap.

Then it was out, before he could stop it, in one breathless gasp: “ _Hierocles_...”

Hierocles looked up, a faint smirk playing about his mouth. “What is it, Varius? What do you want?”

Elagabalus was breathing hard, and he could barely even remember how to speak properly. This was going to get him tormented until he literally went mad, but he just couldn’t hold it in any more.

“I - I want you to... to touch me,” he gasped.

Hierocles’ smile was maddening, and he let his fingertips move in light, lazy spirals up the inside of Elagabalus’ thighs. “But I am touching you, see?”

Oh, El-Gabal. This was going to kill him. Elagabalus drew in a shaky breath, and let himself fall.

“My cock. I want you to touch my cock, Hierocles.” He never blushed, _ever_ , and he didn’t know the meaning of the word “embarrassment”, but suddenly he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. Then, for good measure, he found himself adding a word that he really _had_ never used before in his life: “ _Please._ ”

For a second, Hierocles’ hands went still and he simply looked at him, his breathing shallow. But then he was back in control and that smile was back on his face.

And his hand wrapped around Elagabalus’ cock. Elagabalus had been waiting for it so long that when the touch finally came, it shot a flash of pleasure right through him. He moaned sharply, his hips bucking on impulse, but Hierocles pressed him back down into the bed with his free hand as he began to stroke him - a slow, steady rhythm, his hand twisting around Elagabalus’ cock and moving over the head before coming back down, then back up, clenching and unclenching gently. Elagabalus moaned again. Hierocles’ other hand was still on his hip, pinning him down, so all he could do was gasp and cling to the cushions above his head, desperate for something, _anything_ to hold onto. Hierocles’ hand surrounded him, hot and rough, his steady rhythm quickening up every so often before slowing straight back down again, enough to drive Elagabalus crazy with impatience even as relief and pleasure sparked through him. Oh gods, it was just too good, he wouldn’t be able to last...

He shuddered. Instantly, Hierocles drew his hand away.

“Not yet, Varius.”

Elagabalus moaned, writhing against the sheets. “Hierocles,” he whimpered, “please, Hierocles...”

Hierocles’ mouth quirked, but his eyes were dark and hot, and when he spoke his voice was rough:

“Tell me what you want, Varius.” When Elagabalus didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- answer right away, he leaned in and whispered, “Tell me.”

There was no way he could resist that tone. Elagabalus surrendered. 

“Fuck me,” he breathed out. “Please. I _literally_ can’t take it any more.”

Hierocles smiled, triumph flaring in his eyes along with something softer. Then his cheek brushed Elagabalus’ and - _finally_ \- he covered Elagabalus’ mouth with his own, insistent, and Elagabalus opened at once as Hierocles licked into his mouth, swallowing the moan that tried to escape from his throat. Oh gods, so good, _so good_...

When they were both struggling for breath, Hierocles broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Elagabalus’. Elagabalus panted, dizzy with breathlessness and arousal and exhilaration all at once, his fingers flexing agitatedly.

Hierocles spotted it. Stroking Elagabalus’ hair, he asked, “Do you want to touch me, Varius?”

“Yeah. Please.”

Hierocles drew back with a smile. “All right. You can.” His hand left Elagabalus’ hair and slid under the cushions, drawing out the vial of oil that they kept stashed there in case it was needed in a hurry. He unfurled one of Elagabalus’ clenched hands and pressed it into his palm. “Here. Prepare me.”

Elagabalus drew in a breath, and closed his hand around the vial like it was a lifeline. As Hierocles lifted his weight off him and knelt back, he shifted up into a sitting position, tipping some of the oil into his hand and rubbing it between his fingers to warm it. He glanced up from under his eyelids at Hierocles, who nodded, tangling a hand in his hair. Elagabalus’ hand shook a little as he reached out and curled it round Hierocles’ cock. The feel of it, hard and smooth and warm in his palm, made him groan the way it always did. He heard Hierocles suck in a breath, and his hand tightened in Elagabalus’ hair, sending an exciting little twinge through him. He stroked the oil over Hierocles’ cock, smoothing it quickly over the head and down the shaft, wanting to tease, but just too impatient. 

He looked up. Hierocles’ face was carefully blank and his eyes were closed, but there was a faint flush across his cheeks, and Elagabalus saw a muscle jump in his jaw. Through the haze of arousal, he felt a flash of pride that he could inspire a reaction like that from Hierocles.

“That’s enough,” Hierocles said hoarsely, taking his wrist and lifting his hand away. “Lie back.”

Elagabalus did as he was told, lying back against the cushions eagerly as Hierocles took the vial and tipped the last of the oil over his own fingers. He moved back over Elagabalus’ body, and Elagabalus felt a rush of relief at the feel of the familiar weight on top of him.

“Breathe,” Hierocles whispered, before slipping his hand under him and stroking lightly with his fingertips. Apparently he wasn’t done teasing just yet.

Hierocles slipped one finger inside him, slowly and not nearly deep enough. Elagabalus only just managed to resist the urge to wriggle and draw him in deeper. Then Hierocles added a second finger, moving with the same tortuous rhythm, and Elagabalus gave up thinking. He moaned and let his head fall back against the cushions, flushed and panting.

Hierocles finally decided to have mercy on him, and slipped his fingers out of him. Elagabalus barely had time to feel the loss of them before Hierocles was grasping his hips and pulling their bodies together, and he felt the thicker, blunter pressure of Hierocles’ cock against him.

“Ready?” Hierocles asked.

He nodded. “Gods, yeah. Please, Hierocles, I want you so much...”

Hierocles laughed softly, then his face became rapt with concentration above Elagabalus’ as he inched inside him. Elagabalus’ breath caught in the back of his throat as Hierocles filled him, slowly, until he was sheathed all the way inside him. His breath left him in a rush; above him, Hierocles groaned, his face flushing.

For a second they were both still as they waited for Elagabalus’ body to get used to the feeling of Hierocles’ cock inside him.

“You’re so beautiful, Varius,” Hierocles whispered, as the worst of the discomfort passed, the words as gentle as a caress. “So beautiful.”

Elagabalus panted for breath, Hierocles’ words sending another thrill of heat through him. “Okay,” he gasped out. “Now, Hierocles, now. _Please._ ”

That was all the encouragement Hierocles needed. With that warm, slightly triumphant quirk at the edge of his lips, he started to move. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, that had Elagabalus twisting about in frustration beneath him, groaning and tossing his head about on the cushions. He was tottering at the edge, but Hierocles wasn’t in any hurry to bring him over it, his rhythm never faltering from the slow, steady one he’d set.

“Hierocles...”

Hierocles shushed him with a kiss. “Not until I say, Varius.”

Elagabalus whimpered. His insides were all tight in anticipation of the order, but at the same time, he could feel the pleasure building inside him, and he didn’t think he had the strength left to keep himself from falling over the edge.

“Not long now,” Hierocles breathed against his mouth, as if he’d guessed what he was thinking. “You’ve been so good for me, Varius. Just a little longer...” He pressed another quick kiss against Elagabalus’ mouth. “Touch me.”

He didn’t need telling twice. Relief washed through him as he slung his arms around Hierocles’ shoulders, muscles bunching under his fingers as he dug them into Hierocles’ skin, pulling him down till there wasn’t a single inch of space between their bodies, and revelling in every brush of skin against skin. At the same time, Hierocles’ rhythm suddenly changed - faster, harder, until they were both moaning and gasping, hands slipping on sweat-slick skin. Elagabalus felt his cock rub against Hierocles’ stomach with every thrust, and he moaned loudly, gripping Hierocles’ shoulders tighter. He was so close, he could feel it now, so very close...

“Hierocles... _Hierocles._ ”

Hierocles’ mouth moved against his ear, and his voice was just a gasp as he said, “Now, Varius. _Now._ ”

That was all it took. The pleasure hit an intensity that was actually painful, then broke, bursting white-hot behind his eyes. His back arched sharply, his toes curling, a cry ripping itself from his throat. Through the wild blaze of pleasure, he felt Hierocles give one more thrust then stiffen above him, letting out a cry of his own before collapsing on top of him.

It took a while for the world to come back, and for a long time they just lay there, gasping for breath, limbs tangled together. Then Hierocles lifted his weight off Elagabalus, pulling gently out of him and shifting to his side, wrapping an arm round Elagabalus’ shoulders. Elagabalus snuggled closer, pressing his face against Hierocles’ chest, smiling as he felt Hierocles’ heartbeat slowly even out against his cheek.

For a time they lay there in silence. Then, as soon as he had enough breath in his lungs, Elagabalus laughed.

“ _Huhuhuh._ That was well wicked.”

Hierocles gave a tired laugh and pulled him in closer. “Yeah. Have to admit it, it was.”

Elagabalus twisted round in Hierocles’ arms and brushed a few sweat-dampened strands of hair out of his face before catching his mouth in a kiss.

“You should totally tie me up next time,” he said when they broke apart. “That’d be well random. _Huhuhuh._ ”

“I’m for that,” said Hierocles with a smile. “But can we leave Zoticus out of it next time?”

Elagabalus huffed. “You’re no fun.”

“Laggy...”

“All right, all right.” He grinned up at Hierocles. “Guess that means I’ll just have to come up with some other reason for you to punish me, then. _Huhuhuh._ ”

Hierocles sighed. “I was afraid you were going to say that...”


End file.
